


You're the master planner

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле, он не предавал их. И они не предавали его. Только они.<br/>Таймлайн: немногим позже 42-го выпуска Transformers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the master planner

— Ну, что, босс? 

Праул с небольшой задержкой активировал единственную оставшуюся оптику.

Он сидел, привалившись к стене, не в силах ни подняться, ни хотя бы пошевелиться. Он никого не ждал — даже Рэттрэпа, — а его процессор безжалостно прорабатывал все дальнейшие варианты развития событий на Кибертроне, даже когда Праул не хотел этого делать.

Если бы только Прайму хватило духа убить его… если бы.

Но Прайм всегда уходил от сложных решений. Избегал их. Оставлял их Праулу. Может быть, даже не осознавая, что перекладывает ответственность, он все равно делал это. И вот теперь он оставил Праулу жизнь, как будто сил и решительности даже закончить это ему не хватило.

— Зря ты дал себя взять, — широкая многоголовая тень закрыла свет.

«Зря ты не умер», — насмешливо и тихо подсказала искра. Легендарная холодная искра бесчувственного тактика, которая теперь едва пульсировала в ослабевшем корпусе.

Видеосигнал обрабатывался с помехами, но все же позволял кое-что увидеть. Пять силуэтов над ним, которые он узнал бы, даже если бы в драке с Праймом повредил блоки памяти. Пять силуэтов, в сознании Праула неумолимо сливающиеся в один.

Конструктиконы должны были сейчас находиться под стражей, подчиненные Старскриму, но… они были здесь. И их новый лидер с ними не пришел.

Они обступили его со всех сторон. Праул даже не попытался сдвинуться. Защититься.

Они пришли мстить. Как бы им ни удалось уйти от наблюдения, отыскать его, они… злы. Они восприняли его комбинацию с автоботами как предательство, и они, конечно же, захотели отомстить. Это было так закономерно. Так логично.

У него не осталось сил, чтобы сопротивляться. Разбитому корпусу требовался ремонт. Сервоприводы не слушались, а уровень энергона оставался низким. При таком количестве утечек просто бесполезно было заправлять баки.

— Бросил нас, да? — нагнулся к нему Лонг Хоул.

— Ради Прайма, — поддакнул Миксмастер, сверкая алыми линзами.

— Не ради Прайма, — тихо возразил Праул. Темно-фиолетовая рука потянулась к нему. Праул приготовился к удару, но его не последовало. Боли — не последовало. Широкая ладонь легла на плечо.

— Босс, — уверенно хмыкнул Бонкрашер. — Тебе бы сейчас хорошенько кому-нибудь врезать. А?

Праул встретился взглядом с широким красным визором.

Он не собирался спрашивать их, зачем они здесь, поскольку думал, что и так понимает это. Чтобы закончить то, что Прайм начал.

Но теперь спрашивать не было нужды, потому что он уже узнал настоящий ответ. Почувствовал его в таком знакомом — цветном, насыщенном, буйном, — отклике энергополей.

— Ты нам нужен, — прогудел Скэвенджер, тоже протягивая руку.

— Мы тебе нужны, — поддакнул Миксмастер.

Праул притушил оптику. Попытка Скэвенджера усадить его поровнее отозвалась болью в суставах. Одна из почти оторванных плат заискрила внутри, но Праул даже не зашипел от боли.

Нет. Они пришли не отомстить.

— А ну грабли уберите, — скомандовал Хук и растолкал Бонкрашера со Скэвенджером. — Рэттрэп сказал, ты не в форме, но это уж слишком!

— Во-во, — кивнул Миксмастер.

— Крысеныш умеет преуменьшать, — добавил Лонг Хоул.

Что ж, ясно, как им удалось ускользнуть. Рэттрэп умеет устраивать случайности. Правда, он рисковал недооценить мстительность гештальта…

Теперь Праул почти физически ощущал беспокойство конструктиконов. Волнение Девастатора. Его неотъемлемой части. Нет — того, чьей частью он был.

Хук опустился рядом, открыл свою медпанель и начал разматывать кабели встроенной тестирующей аппаратуры, одновременно запуская сканирование.

— Как ты позволил этому случиться, босс?

Тот не сопротивлялся, дав медику подключиться, и с техническим инфоконтактом уловил отдаленное эхо гештальтной связи, манящее, тоскливо-слабое.

— Вы разочарованы? — усмехнулся он.

— В тебе? Ни за что! — возмутился Миксмастер.

— Ерунда. Ты не какой-то там Оптимус Максимус, — мотнул головой Скэвенджер.

— Ты Девастатор, — подтвердил Лонг Хоул.

— Мы — Девастатор.

Слова причиняли боль. Голоса ее причиняли. Звали туда, куда Праул уйти не мог. Звали объединиться. Звали… сокрушать.

Хук посветил в выбитую линзу, но Праул едва заметил этот свет.

— Босс? — Скэвенджер, несмотря на попытки отпихнуть его подальше, все еще поддерживал Праула рукой за плечо. Прижимал почти оторванную дверцу.

— А как же Скуп?

— Он нам не нравится, — сказал за всех Лонг Хоул. Решительно, резко. Как сказал бы Девастатор. — Нам нравишься ты.

Праул криво улыбнулся. Эти слова могли произнести только пять мехов во вселенной.

Хотя обстоятельства сложились не в пользу их единства, на самом деле, он не предавал их. И они не предавали его. Только они.

— Девастатор, — тихо произнес он. Как будто позвал.

Прозвучавшее имя заставило конструктиконов оживиться.

— Эй, Хук, его же встряхнет комбинирование? — Лонг Хоул нетерпеливо потянулся к плечу согештальтника, не иначе как собираясь потрясти за стрелу, а потом получить по фейсплейту. — А?

— Убьет скорее, — проворчал тот, отмахиваясь.

Праул не удивился тому, насколько острое чувство испытывает. Потребность, необходимость быть так близко к ним, как это возможно. Они — его инструменты, которые хотят быть инструментами, они — недостающие его части, его отсутствующие эмоции, невысказанные желания.

Он поймал руку Скэвенджера разъезжающимися пальцами. Выбитая фаланга царапнула ладонь.

— Я хотел бы.

— Мы бы раздавили Прайма на раз-два! — радостно сказал Бонкрашер.

— Так давайте, — нетерпеливо фыркнул Миксмастер. — Я соскучился по твоим мозгам, босс.

Конструктиконы — кроме Хука — загалдели. Они не изменились — они никогда не менялись — бурные, хаотические, как будто неуправляемые. Как будто.

Они были ему нужны.

— Нельзя, — четко сказал он. — Гештальт посреди города привлечет внимание.

— И убьет тебя, — повторил Хук разочарованно. — Слушай, мы все хотим, чтобы ты вернулся. В шлак Прайма, босс. И Старскрима.

— Десептиконов и автоботов все равно уже нет, — добавил Бонкрашер.

Лонг Хоул прогудел, скрестив руки на мощном честплейте:

— Мы — твоя фракция.

Праул подтянул не сразу послушавшуюся команд ногу, слегка поворачиваясь, чтобы Хуку было удобнее работать. Тот уже запустил сварочный аппарат.

Скэвенджер никак не мог отлипнуть от дверцы Праула. Как будто боялся, что тот и правда вот-вот развалится.

Нет — больше уже не развалится.

Две хитрых продолговатых линзы и четыре визора всех оттенков красного — против одного его поврежденного бледно-голубого оптосенсора.

Нет. Не против.

— Вдохновляюще звучит, — хрипло сказал Праул, кривясь от простых, но действенных манипуляций Хука.

У него снова был план.


End file.
